1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket positioning structure for a slide, and more particularly to a bracket engaged with a support in a quick manner.
2. Description of the Related Art Neither Nor
A conventional sliding bracket incorporated with a metal support is applied to a cabinet for accommodating a computer server, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,399 6,554,142, and 6,659,577. These designs are designed for different purposes with different structures. Such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,577 uses a pair of long and short end plates, which cannot be used to a frame-shaped support of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,399 nor a reverse U-shaped support of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,577. The hooks of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,399 cannot be applied to the round holes of a support.